A Master Sculpture
by opera777
Summary: What wonders do you find in a new house? If your the lady of the house you can find several.
1. Chapter 1

Christine hummed to herself tunelessly and set the lunch things on the tray. She looked around herself as she waited for the kettle to boil and sighed.

It had been two weeks since they had been married. One week since they were able to move out of the house that Nadir was renting. And a whole twelve hours since they had been able to agree on a colour for the master bedroom.

Things. Are. Good.

The kettle on the stove whistled, she filled the teapot on the tray and set the kettle back on the stove. Lifting up the tray she headed up the stairs to the master bedroom. She nudged the door with her foot and paused. He had insisted on tinted plaster for the master bedroom. She had originally wanted a pale blue similar to the sky at dawn. And Erik not wanting anything remotely dark, for obvious reasons, had wanted a Tuscan yellow. Somehow they had managed to agree on a pale silvery green, which was being applied to walls by a master.

Was there anything her man couldn't do without it turning out to be a symphony?

She laughed to herself, the answer to that was a resounding no. There was nothing Erik could do without infusing it with music. Their entire house was a testament to that fact from the mouldings; to the balustrade to the way the woods curved and wrapped the house like a melody around a base line. Or how Erik wrapped himself around her at night. She couldn't ask for a better husband and she didn't want to. Everything was so different from how it was below the opera, better, he listened to her and did not try to dictate her every move. They were in this together, and though he didn't have to he proved to her and himself everyday. And she didn't need any kind of crystal ball to see that he was happy. It was shining in his eyes every second of every day.

She leaned against the doorframe watching the muscles in his back dance as they supported the master and his trowel. He had his shirt off and a more lovely sight she was certain she had never seen. Oh he had scars a plenty that was for certain but it didn't matter all the mattered was the strength in the muscles that were below his skin and how they moved as they stretched and contracted. It was like ambrosia and her eyes were starving.

Her eyes drifted along the column of his back to the top of his trousers and then circled back up along his side where the proof of Darius's cooking was making itself known. Erik would always be on the thin side but the gauntness was out of his frame and the planes of his body that were once sharply angled were smoothing out into amazing lines. Her eyes moved along his arm and across the lean muscles so powerful and so precise yet warm and comforting. Michelangelo himself could not have sculpted such perfection. Her eyes moved to his neck and up to his face that wonderful, damaged, amazing and lovely face. He was mask less and in her opinion, now, he should stay that way. She knew he wasn't happy that she had stolen his mask and hidden it; but she didn't care.

"The tea is going to get cold." He said with a smirk as he took the tea tray from her and set it on the make shift table of a plank and saw horses.

"Oh." She replied non-committally.

"Christine?" He asked looking at her with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Just fine." She said with a smile and walked up to him wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He responded to her willingly with a contented sigh as he picked her up and carried her to the finished bedroom down the hall.

~Finis

A/N: Just a little something I had in my head hope you liked it. Leave a review in the box please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Page two for you! For those wonderful loyal readers of amour...I found my note book I should be posting soon. I promise :)

. . . _A couple hours later. . . _

"Not that I am complaining cherie. But what brought all of that on?"

She smiled at him and stretched lazily before happily curling back into his side and arms.

"Wife's prerogative of course." she smirked.

"I love you Christine."

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~&C&E&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

. . ._A couple more hours later. . .Like the next day well after breakfast. . . ._

Erik tossed his trowel into the bucket and stepped back to admire his work.

"Not a bad job, if I do say so myself." He muttered his eyes trailing over the wall looking for any imperfections brave enough to show themselves and demand touching up. Of course he found none.

He picked up the wet flannel off the back of the chair he had been using as a ladder. He wiped at the back of his neck and shoulders. Then he applied it to his hands to work away the last of the plaster that was stubbornly stuck to the back of his hands and under his nails. A softly hummed melody wafted in through the open bedroom window. It's absent minded legatto lines floating around the room on the breeze. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him revelling in the simple joy it invoked within him.

He opened his eyes and walked to the window perchance to get a glimpse of the angel that was the sole source of such a heavenly tune. A hope fluttered in his heart at the chance of seeing his angel in an unguarded moment and to find a reason to love her even more. And such a moment was not only presenting itself but it was not going to disappoint.

She was hanging the last of the washing on the line as the afternoon sun filtered through the trees. She had on what she called a summer dress but in Erik opinion it was nothing more than a glorified shift. But who was he to complain?

It wasn't as if the entertained unexpected visitors all the time. And even if they did they were far enough from town to discourage a potential casual visitor. And those friends, who were considered enough to be invited guests, had been told to stay away until they had been sent for.

The wind shifted the leaves in the trees and he dared not breathe as he watched his angel get caught up in sunbeam illuminating her in ways that could only delight a loving husband; especially the curves that were disguised by the mask of a summers dress. His eyes hungrily traced her curves from the tip of her nose the curl of her toes. Not a more perfect creature could have been made he had sculpted her himself. His eyes travelled where his hands wished they could go from the small of her back up to her shoulders and into her hair where the sun danced and played amongst the golden strands bouncing from one to the other in delight.

Once the last sheet was hung on the line she giggled and turned away extending her leg in perfect dancers grace. And at such an angle to appease the hungriest of stares as her dress slipped away and he devoured the sight. That ambrosia sweet perfection of his muse at play; joy coursing through him in a symphony of divine bliss.

As she turned towards the house Erik remembered how to breathe and he turned from the window. He tossed the now wrent flannel onto the worktable as he left the room in pursuit of his sirens call. As he entered the kitchen she had just stepped in through the back door. He took the basket from her, set it on the table and wrapped her in a passionate embrace. He released her a moment later smiling.

"You were listening." She said breathlessly and he nodded before capturing her lips again.

"A husbands prerogative." He answered smugly and began a fresh attack on her neck as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back upstairs.

A/n2: Short but sweet please review! A treat for all you phans go check out my page opera777 dot deviantart dot com I have some lovely new pics of Erik and summer is such a wonderful time for a day dream...hugs!


End file.
